


Determination

by Welcome_To_Wonderland (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, idk what else to tag, take notes kids, this is what happens when Remus is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Welcome_To_Wonderland
Summary: It was a beautiful day. The stars were bright, fireworks flashed in the air, birds chirped even in the milky darkness of the night. It was New Years Eve. Meaning change was coming, a chance to turn yourself into a better person. And Remus had determination. Yup. He was determined to get fucked by his boyfriend.This is what happened between Logan and Remus in Determined.
Relationships: Intrulogical-Relationship, Side Roceit - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndyAndThrifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndyAndThrifty/gifts).



It was a beautiful day. The stars were bright, fireworks flashed in the air, birds chirped even in the milky darkness of the night. It was New Years Eve. Meaning change was coming, a chance to turn yourself into a better person. And Remus had determination. Yup. He was determined to get fucked by his boyfriend. It was going to happen one way or another. Either he was going to seduce Logan until he fucked him and if that didn’t work he’d give up and ride him. So here Remus was, on his boyfriends bed kicking his feet.

“Lo Lo! When are you going to be done with your work?” He whined like a 5 year old.

“Like I said before, Remus, soon.” Remus pouted when his boyfriend responded with that. 

“When is soon?!” He asked again, violently kicking his feet more. 

“I don’t know, baby. And stop kicking my bed please.” Remus kicked the bed more until Logan let out an angry sigh and closed his laptop. Remus beamed as Logan sat next to him and put an arm around him. Perfect opportunity. Remus turned so he had easy access to Logan’s neck applying not so gentle kisses to his boyfriend’s neck. He smiled brightly when he heard Logan moan and took it as a sign to continue. Remus moved so he was sitting in Logan’s lap, now sucking on the skin of Logan’s neck. He gasped as Logan switched their positions. Remus was now pressed against the bed with Logan above him. Remus moaned loudly as Logan started sucking on his neck while grinding against him. Hands grasped Remus’ hair and moved his head back, exposing his neck more. Remus quickly learned that it didn’t take much to get Logan hard. That was valuable information for the future. Remus’ hands moved up to Logan’s tie, sloppily undoing it. Once the tie was undone he took off his glasses, setting them aside on the nightstand. Remus felt warm hand’s move down to his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear to reveal his cock. He bit his lower lip to hold back a moan when Logan started applying hickeys to his inner thigh. Remus tugged off his shirt before realizing Logan was still completely clothed and now he was completely nude. He tugged on Logan’s shirt and whined. Remus watched as his love tugged of his shirt and pulled off his pants.

“Happy?” Remus nodded his head. The underwear could wait for later. Remus saw Logan summon a bottle of lube and smiled. He leaned his head back and just let Logan do his thing. Soon he felt a warm finger circling around his hole as Logan sucked on his cock again. That wandering finger soon entered Remus who let out a series of moans as two more fingers were quickly added. 

“Mmm fuck. Logan, please.” Remus gasped as the fingers made a scissor like motion. 

“Please what, my love?” Remus glared at his boyfriend. He knew what Remus meant. And Remus knew that Logan knew.

“Fuck me. With your dick. Duh.” Remus said like it was the most obvious thing ever. He smiled when Logan sighed and yanked off his underwear, applying lube to his cock. 

“Ready?” Remus nodded frantically. He let out the loudest moan that had ever exited his body when Logan entered him. Well shit. His boyfriend was huge  _ and  _ hot. It was a wonder he didn’t already have a boyfriend when Remus got to him. 

“Move, please.” Remus whined, needing and wanting to come already.He continued to moan as his boyfriend’s huge dick moved in and out of him. Without having to even say anything, Logan picked up speed, clearly knowing what Remus wanted from his moans. 

“Lo Lo.” Remus moaned out, smiling when he heard a possessive growl from his lover. Logan’s dick started to slam against Remus’ prostate, causing him to arch his back and moan even louder. A few more minutes of this and Remus was coming hard onto Logan’s bed, pumping his dick as he did so. Remus rested his head against the pillows behind him as his boyfriend spilled into him, falling next to him afterwards. Remus cuddled close to Logan, his breathing erratic. It took a few moments for Remus and Logan to settle down but they were soon putting their clothes back on. Remus noticed that Logan’s tie wasn’t on correctly and his glasses were askew but it was cute. He also took note that his sash wasn’t on but he could care less. After giving his boyfriend one more rough kiss, he skipped downstairs holding Logan’s hand. He looked at all the decorations and smiled brightly.

“ You too were one hundred percent having sex.” Remus looked over at his brother once he spoke. He was cuddled up with Remus’ best friend. Cute.

“Indeed we were!” Remus announced, getting the weakest elbow jab from Logan ever. Remus sat down after some more conversation and awaited the dumb ball dropped as Logan wrapped his arms around him. He had smiled so brightly when Logan kissed him at midnight. Yup. New opportunities. More chances to get things right. It was a restart. Yeah. Remus was  _ definitely _ going to ride Logan later.  __

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this! If you did, comment hoes.


End file.
